


The Love Of A Angel

by Theronmancer



Series: 100 Word Sprints [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Word Dabble, 100 Word Sprint, Established Relationship, FWU Collections, FWUCollections, Fluff, Guardian Angel, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/pseuds/Theronmancer
Summary: Dean has been with many, many people in the past, more then he would care to admit really. But for everyone hes been with, he never felt love so strongly for a single special someone as he does Castiel.





	The Love Of A Angel

Dean Winchester had been with many people in the past. Yet the amount of love and affection he feels, nestled in the arms of his guardian angel makes Dean truly wonder if he could ever love anyone else.

“Dean?” 

That sweet, sweet voice pulled Dean out of his thoughts, his eyes locking onto Castiel’s beautiful blue globes. Before Dean could ask or do anything, their lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss. 

The kiss was quickly broken for the need of air, their foreheads resting together as they smiled at each other. “I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at this Fandom and Pairing.. A quick little Dabble of Destiel. I hope everyone enjoys :)


End file.
